


t-minus 6 hours until the real adventure begins

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Kid Fic, Meet-Cute, Single Parent Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: When Clarke got on the plane home from visiting her mother, she was not expecting to see a child in the middle of the aisle during the flight. Or for her dad to be so hot
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	t-minus 6 hours until the real adventure begins

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 100 fic writers for blm initiative which you can find out more about here
> 
> We are also conducting a survey to see how well we are doing that you can find 
> 
> here>/a>

Clarke put her carry on in the overhead above her seat and sat down. She couldn't wait to get home. While Clarke loved her mother, she could be a lot. Marcus, Clarke's step-dad, usually tried his best to reign her in, but he wasn't always successful. Like this weekend. Her mom had asked her yet again if she's seeing anybody. While she knows her mom has good intentions, she can't force a connection with someone, it has to come naturally, and everyone she's met with, she just didn't have one with any of them. She will know it when she meets them.

Clarke let out a sigh and noticed there weren't many people on the plane, but they still had a few minutes before take off. So she settled in and waited. She texted her mom and her roommate Murphy that she was on the flight and she would message them both when she landed even though she knew Murphy would be at the airport to pick her up, and scrolled through her Instagram while she waitedHu. 10 minutes later, they were ready so she puts her phone away after quickly putting it on airplane mode and awaited for the plane to get in the air. Once they started to take off she closed her eyes. Takeoff was Clarke's least favourite part of flights was take off, it was the fastest and made her the most nervous. She took a deep breath. Once they were in the air, she opened her eyes and relaxed. She didn't take off her seatbelt, because while she knew that plane crashes were highly unlikely to happen, she was still traumatized from watching the Greys Anatomy plane crash episode. It hurts just to even think about.

It was a 5 hour plane ride from Seattle to Boston, she would need to keep herself busy. So she took out her IPad out of her shoulder bag and took out her kindle app and opened Pride and Prejudice and started reading it. If she can't find romance for herself, she can read all about Elizabeth finding romance with Mr Darcy. About 15 minutes into Elizabeth's adventures, she hears a noise. She looks up from her Ipad to see what the commotion is and when she did she couldn't believe what she saw. 

It was a baby who couldn't have been more than a year old standing in the middle of the aisle with no one around. she set down her kindle and took off her seatbelt. She slowly went up to the child. "Hello little one. Where is your caretaker?" She started to look around and noticed about 2 aisles ahead of her there was a man sleeping in his seat with another child who looks to be about 3 sitting in the seat beside him. She lifts the child standing in the aisle and heads down the row. When she gets to his aisle she does a double take, the man has the most chiseled jawline she has ever seen. The child sitting next to him looks up at her and smiles. She waves at him and turns back to who she assumes is the child's father. 

She tries shaking his shoulder, but he doesn't budge. After a few minutes, she turns to the child in her arms "okay, you're gonna come sit with me until your daddy wakes up." So she does back to her seat and pushes her stuff off to the window seat and sits down in the aisle with the child in her lap. The child starts giggling and Clarke smiles. She looks up and down the aisle to check that the other child has not gotten out of his and when he sees that he hasn't, Clarke gets her Ipad and exits out of her book and takes out the headset headphones the plane provides them and puts them on the child's ear and goes to her download section on Netflix and clicks paw patrol that she has downloaded for her godson Jordan. 

Once the child is settled she looks up again to check on the other child. Once she sees that he's okay she takes out her phone and goes in to play bubble witch. After she wins the round she looks up to check on both kids who look happy, about half an hour into playing bubble witch and periodic checks on the kids she hears a frantic call from a man so she puts her phone down and sees it's the man from before. "Cyra." 

She puts her phone down and calls out to him "over here I think." The man turns around and stands up. He walks over to her and before she can get a word in she starts speaking. "I'm sorry, she was in the aisle over here and when I couldn't wake you up, I figured she could come sit with me. I've been periodically checking in on your son too. Hi I'm Clarke." 

The man takes a deep breath and sits down in the seat beside her. "Thankyou so much. Also, I am so sorry, I'm a single dad and I haven't gotten much sleep looking after them looking after two kids is a lot of work. Honestly I thought she would be fine, she was asleep when I did. I did not think that would happen." 

Clarke shakes her head. "Honestly don't worry about it, she's been an angel." The man smiles at her. "That's because she's not comfortable around you enough to be a helion." 

Clarke giggles at that. The man turns away from her and looks back up two seats ahead of her and then turns to her and holds out his arms. "Well we should get back to our seats. Gus is by himself and it would be irresponsible of me to leave him there alone." Clarke takes off Cyras headphones and is about to take the Ipad away from her when she starts crying. 

Clarke's face turns into panic. Did she do something wrong? She turns to the dad but he just has an annoyed look on his face. "Cyra, you can watch paw patrol when we get back to our seat. Okay we have to go. We can't keep bugging this very nice lady? Wait you are a lady right, you don't go by they/them pronouns?" 

Clarke smiles but shakes her head. "Nope she/her, but I appreciated that you asked." They smile and look back at Cyra who is still Crying when an idea pops into her head. 

"You know you could just bring your son back here, these seats are empty." She asked nervously, the man looks at her for a few seconds before he speaks. "You know what, I'd like that. You don't mind that she sits on your lap the entire flight do you." Clarke shakes her head and puts the head phones back on his daughter's ears and she stops crying immediately. When he comes back with his son and booster seat she moves her shoulder bag onto the floor and when the man and his son get settled in next to her she turns to him.

"You know I don't think I caught your name." The man smiles and puts out his hand. "Hi Clarke, it's nice to meet you, i'm Bellamy."

After he introduces himself they talk about how he's never seen Cyra so comfortable on anyone's lap so quickly other than him. "She usually squirms a lot the first few times she's sat on someone's lap even when she was first born she squirmed a lot in everyone's arms. The only other person she didn't squirm with the first time was me." 

Clarke smiles and says "it's probably because she has an Ipad in her hands." 

Bellamy smiles and shakes his head "no actually, the first time she was in my friend Miller's lap, she was watching something on an IPad and she squirmed a lot." After he answers that question he makes sure Gus is okay and Clarke thinks about that little elephant that she's not going to bring up. She doesn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or scare him away so she schools her expression when he turns back from his son.

"So, why are you on this plane?" He asks her, and he tells her how she's headed back home after visiting her mother and stepfather and tells him about the visit. Including when her mom asked about her love life.

"I mean I love her really I do, she just doesn't seem to get that you can't meet some and suddenly date them." Bellamy giggles and she shoves him lightly being careful not to jostle Cyra on her lap. She doesn't seem to be paying attention to anything other than paw patrol on Clarke’s Ipad though so she should be fine.

"What about you, what were you doing in Seattle?" Bellamy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. She's about to tell him she doesn't have to tell her when he speaks.

"I was visiting my sister. To meet both her niece and nephew. We were very close when we were kids, but when I started dating my ex, we drifted apart badly. But i tNow that she's gone, we spent 4 days getting to know each other again after 5 years. It took me a bit to get back in touch. Mainly because I didn't want to admit that she was right, but I did it.There is still a lot of work to do, but this weekend was a start." 

Clarke nods her head smiling at the reason, but his answer makes the question now glaringly obvious between them. She's about to ask something else when he speaks. "You can ask it you know, it's what everyone asks." 

Clarke speaks, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Bellamy smiles. 

"I appreciate that but I promise you I won't be." She nods her head but she hesitates. While he gave her permission to ask it she hates when people assume it's a heternormative family. Being bi herself, she hates when people ask if she has a boyfriend or husband instead of just the simple, are you seeing anyone. Not that that question is any better.

So she asks. "what happened to their second biological parent?" Bellamy smiles at the way she phrases the question. He looks at both of his children before he turns to her and lets out a deep breath and speaks.

"She left about a month after Cyra was born. She said she thought when Gus was born that he was it, and she had tried when Cyra was born, but she couldn't be a mother to two kids, so to make things easy on them, she cut ties with both children and signed away her parental rights." Clarke's heart breaks. Not just for him but for the kids. Who does that to their own children? She puts her hand on his shoulder to show sympathy.

They stare at each other in the eyes for a few minutes,she's never been more mesmerized in her life, and just as she thinks he's about to lean in, she feels something warm in her lap. At first she thinks it's just Cyra sitting in her lap, but then she feels wetness. Her face must do something funny because the next thing she knows Cyra is off her lap and in his arms and he's looking down at her lap. Her lap doesn't have anything on it, it just feels damp, but Bellamy looks horrified and takes the diaper bag from his spot and turns to her. 

"God Clarke I am so sorry. I hate to ask but would you mind watching him while I take care of this." Clarke nods her head and he sprints so fast to the back of the plane she would think he was the flash if she didn't know any better .

She shakes her head and out of habit, starts dusting off her leggings. She turns to Gus who looks happy playing on his Ipad. It brings a smile to Clarke's face. She wants to ask what has him so happy but does not want to interrupt his game. She snaps a photo of him playing on his Ipad hoping Bellamy doesn't find it creepy later.

After a few minutes Bellamy comes back from the washroom with a freshly cleaned Cyra and has a sheepish look on his face. "I am so sorry she did that."

"It's completely okay, accidents happen. I wasn't all that surprised by it. But everythings okay now. Right Cyra?" Cyra giggled and Bellamy had a smile on his face. Clarke held out her hands for Bellamy can hand Cyra back to her and his face turned from happy to shock 

"You still want her to sit in her lap?" Clarke shrugs a little and puts a smile on her face.

"Of course. why wouldn't I?" Bellamy smiles, hands her Cyra and takes his seat beside her. She gets Cyra settled back into her lap and puts the headphones back on and clicks play on paw patrol for her and smiles. She turns back to Bellamy who has a look on her face she can't read, but it's gone before he's checking on his son. 

"I'm good daddy, I promise. Keep flirting with the nice lady." Clarke blushes as she overhears that one. She tries to cover it up when he turns around She sees the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks. 

She changes the subject so they don't have to talk about it. Yet. "So how was catching up with your sister? It sounded like it went okay."

Bellamy nodded his head and started speaking "ya it was actually really good." He explains to her that Octavia was ecstatic to meet her niece and nephew and how she took too many selfies with them to count with them he took out his phone and showed her a fee he took of them together and good god she's beautiful. _ What kind of water do the Blake's drink? Because she needs some.  _ She thinks as he pockets his phone again. He tells her pretty much everything they caught up on.

In between gushing about his sister's job working as a self defense instructor for girls and trying not to flinch every time he mentions her relatively new boyfriend, he managed to casually mention he was a teacher. She immediately changed the subject to his teaching job and his eyes light up. He teaches kids at the juvenile detention facility in Boston so when they get out they can turn their life around when they get out and she thinks it's incredible what he's doing. He explains that he himself was almost in a similar situation as a kid but doesn't go into detail. "I just want these kids to know that someone has their back like Pike had mine." He tells her. She has never admired anyone so much in her entire life, and she watched Murphy turn his life around so that's saying something.

Around the 2 and a half hour mark of the flight, a flight attendant comes by to ask how they are doing and if they would like any snacks from the cart. They ask the kids and they both say no which surprises Clarke a little bit, but they turn to the flight attendant and say no but thankyou. She smiles and tells them to have a good rest of their flight. After she leaves Bellamy starts talking. "So you know, pretty much everything about me, it's my turn to ask, how was your visit with your family?"

Clarke lets out a groan. "It was that bad?" Bellamy asks with a hint of amusement. She turns and shakes her head and checks on Cyra before she answers him.

"No it was great, I had a good time, that was until my mom dropped the big question. Are you seeing anyone?" She hears Bellamy wincing out of the corner of her eye. "I know she has good intentions, I just want to find somebody on my timetable. But no, she wants grandchildren sometime before she's 70,so she keeps hounding me about it." She shakes her head and checks on Cyra again before turning to Bellamy who looks to be doing the same thing with Gus before turning around to her.

"I completely get it. 6 months after Miller left, he was trying to get me to go on a date with one of his new coworkers. He apparently never liked my ex either, he was just polite enough to say something. So he waited as long as he could before trying to set me up. It was not fun."

Clarke groans. "Why can't people just let us meet people on their own? It's frustrating." Bellamy laughs.

"It comes from a place of love." He expressed soberly.

"Ya it does." Clarke agrees. 

"So, what do you do?" Clarke tells him that she's a graphic designer and tends to work from home more often than not, and tells him what some of her favourites that she has designed over the years. She tells him about her roommate Murphy and how he's an acquired taste and how it took her friend Raven months to even tolerate him, how she and Raven met, (that was fun to relive and see the anger on his face) and a whole bunch of other stuff.

They get so wrapped in with each other going back and forth in conversation they miss the pilot announce descent. They only realize they've landed when people start clapping around them. "Oh, I didn't realize we had been talking for that long." Clarke says as she pulls out her phone and takes it off airplane mode and messages both her mom and Murphy that she landed. Murphy replies right away saying he's here but her mom doesn't yet. 

"Ya me either. Here,I will take Cyra off your hands as soon as I get Gus." He turns to Gus and tells him that they are here while Clarke takes off the headphones off Cyras head and softly tells her they are here and takes back her ipad and stuffs it in her shoulder bag and grabs her by the waist and stands up. She turns to him and he asks. "Do you have to go to baggage claim?" Clarke shakes her head.

"No, I just have a carryon in overheads." As he hears that he puts his hands out to her and takes Cyra from her hold while she goes to the overheads and grabs her carry-on.

"Unfortunately we don't have any carryon we have to go to baggage claim, when we get out of here. Okay Cyra hold on to me and Gus hold my hand I don't want to lose you." There aren't many people on the flight but she understands. They start walking when there's an opening and Clarke turns to him and says, "I had a very nice flight talking to you." Bellamy blushes.

"I had alot of fun talking to you too. And thankyou again for making sure Cyra was safe." Clarke shrugs.

"It was no problem honestly." They keep talking and once they are out of the plane and the hallway to the plane and in the main airport Bellamy lets go of Gus's hand and tells him to stay put and puts his hand into his jean pocket and takes out his phone. 

"I would very much like to continue getting to know you over a cup of coffee sometime?" Clarke pretends to think about it for a second before snatching his phone and putting her number in it and then sends herself a heart emoji so she has his so she can save it later. She hands him his phone back to him.

"I would like that alot. By the way if you can't find a sitter, you can absolutely bring the munchkins with you." Bellamy smiles and thanks her.

"Well, we should go, it was nice to meet you. I will text you later." He hesitates for a second before he kisses her cheek. She blushes when she hears someone yell

"Yo Griffin I want to go home." She turns around and Murphy is standing about 8 feet away from them. 

"That's my cue. I'll be awaiting the date and time for that date." Bellamy nods his head and Cyra and Gus wave at her and they are gone. 

She turns and walks over to Murphy who has his arms crossed. "You have some explaining to do." So she does as they walk to his car.

Clarke can't wait for that date. She has a really good feeling about this.


End file.
